Sad Love Story
by MzAwesomeness911
Summary: Ever since kindergarten, Yuki and Tohru have been best friends ever since. When Tohru gets bullied in 3rd grade about her dead parents, Yuki and Tohru move. They enter a high school, and what will happen then? Will everything change between Yuki and Tohru? A few years after college, Yuki and Tohru part their own ways, will they meet again?
1. Prologue

**My first fanfic! Umm, yeah, hopefully it's good, I dunno. Please read, and sorry for making it so short! I didn't know what else to write, BIG WRITER'S BLOCK! ." Anyways, Enjoy. x)  
**

* * *

**Prologue:**

It's the first day of school and a little girl walking to school. She was crossing a street, and a car was speeding at 70 mph. A boy, who was probably her age,

was also walking to school. He was right behind her when they were crossing the street.

"Look out!" he screamed.

The little girl turned around, and the boy had already rushed over and pushed her out of the way. Luckily, he saved himself too.

"Be more careful next time, 'kay?"

"Sorry! Sorry! Thank you very much."

"Yeah."

"What's your name?"

"Yuki Sohma. What's yours?"

"Ummm…. Tohru, Tohru Honda."

"Nice name."

"Thank you. You too.."

They became best friends ever since. Melody's been bullied ever since 3rd grade, when the 'cool' kids heard that her parents died in a car accident and made

of her because she doesn't have parents like the other kids. Yuki and Tohru both moved far from that horrible school. In 5th grade, the 'cool' kids there found

out about Tohru's parents' death and bullied her. Now, they're entering their first year of high school together.

* * *

**Thank you! Please review! Chapter 1, coming out soon!**


	2. From the Past To The Present

**Okay! Chapter 1 is finished! Hopefully it's good. I'm still not sure. This story will go somewhere, lots more drama and intense-ness coming later! Lolz, I won't be updating the next chapter in a while because I'm going CAMPING! WHOOT! I'll think a lot about the storyline and the dramas for this story. Enjoy :3**

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

Yuki and Tohru walk into the entrance of their new high school together.

"Yuki-kun, I'm… I'm…"

"You're what Honda-san?"

"I'm… scared."

"You're SCARED? Why?"

"What if… what if…. These kids find out about my parents, will they bully me?"

"Don't be crazy. It's the first day of high school. This is a start of a new life! Finding people just like you, I'm sure there are some, somewhere in this school.

Just relax, okay? I'll always be here for you. We are best friends, right?"

"Yeah, but… I dunno. Well, I'll try to have a good time. Thanks Yuki-kun!"

"No problem Honda-san!"

And Yuki with his generous smile walked Tohru off to her advisory. Before she went in, he whispered, "If you're in trouble, call my name. I'll be right there for

you. I promise, I'll keep you safe."

"Mm. Thank you. Cya later."

Few hours later, it was already time for lunch. Apparently, Tohru was still alone. She still thought about her two best friends back in her hometown,

Uotani-san and Hajima-san. They've been there when Yuki was out for piano lessons, or out for martial arts. Tohru brought her lunch outside with her at the

small picnic table across the high school. Yuki saw Tohru and followed her.

"Hey, Honda-san, how come you're not eating inside with all the other kids?"

"Because…. I don't want to. I miss Uotani-san and Hajima-san!"

"It's okay Tohru, I'm sure they miss you too. It's been 6 years since they've seen you."

"I know, and I have a feeling everything changed."

"Pfft, nonsense! Don't worry, everything will be okay. I promise. It just takes time."

*sighs "Okay, okay. You're probably right. Oh yeah, when's piano practice together?"

"4 in the afternoon. I've already asked the music teacher if we can practice together."

"Yes! Alright, let's eat!"

"Mm."

Yuki and Tohru both ate together outside. They'd look at each other's food and take it. They finally finished and went back inside. Everyone was gone in the

cafeteria, and realized there were only a couple minutes left before the next bell rang. Luckily, the both of them made it to class on time. Yuki and Tohru had

only ONE class together, and that was… Chemistry. It was their last class of the day. They both looked pretty happy when they saw each other. They sat right

next to each other, hoping they were assigned to that seat for the rest of the trimester, and once again, they were lucky enough it happened. After

Chemistry, they headed off to the music room.

"Hey, Yuki-kun! Sorry! Sorry, I'm late!"

"Haha, you're not late, you're just on time. I was just getting the piano sheets ready for you."

"Oh, I forgot to bring them today, huh?"

"Mm, but it's okay. I got your back."

"Thank you, Yuki-kun."

"Yep, no problem. Now, let's get started."

"Mm!"

The time passed and Tohru slowly learned from Yuki.

"Okay, play from the beginning."

"Kay, I'll try my best!"

Tohru played beautifully, and it made Yuki stare off into space…

**YUKI'S FLASHBLACK:**

**(A/N: F****or this story, Yuki doesn't have the curse, and yep, you guessed it, INTENSE! I think. Lol)**

_A blonde headed boy said,"Hey, where's you're little 'girlfriend' of yours, Yuki?"_

_ "She's not my girlfriend!"_

_ "Sure seems like it. You two have been really close with each other lately."_

_ "She's just my best friend!"_

_ "Sure… You won't have one for long."_

_ "What do you mean?!"_

_ "Haha, you care a lot about her, don't you?"_

_ "Of course I do! She's my best friend! Tell me, where is she?!"_

_ "Somewhere."_

_ "WHERE?!"_

_ "If I tell you, she might die."_

_ "You can go to jail for that!"_

_ "Haha, I won't be the one who's doing the killing, Yuki."_

_ "Tell me! Or else…"_

_ "Or else what? Tell my mommy on me? Haha, she's working out of the country!"_

_ "Or else… I will come back in the future and hunt you down and make you pay for this day."_

_ "Find her then. I'll give you three hints."_

_ "Deal."_

_ "First hint, the room is 3 odd numbers. Second hint, you can touch and hear at the same time, and finally, third hint. If you can read, you can play. Now, goodbye Yuki!"_

_Yuki ran off into the elementary building, thinking to himself, '3 odd number room, something you can hear and touch at the same time, and if you can read _

_it, you can play it.' He searched every odd number room on every floor. Finally, he got up to the 5__th__ floor of the school. Yuki figured out the riddle was saying _

_"music room". He felt stupid wasting all that time. He rushed to the end of the hallway and turned right to find that blonde boy's 3 other friends that tied _

_Tohru up and put her in the closet. The blonde kid's 3 other friends rushed toward Yuki. Yuki beat all 3 of the blond boy's friends up less than 10 seconds. He _

_told those jerks to leave the music room immediately. The 3 of them left terrified of Yuki. Yuki unlocked the closet only to find Tohru passed out and bruised _

_all over. He hugged Tohru tightly and said, "I'm sorry for coming late Honda-san, I promise you, I won't ever be late anymore."_

_Tohru heard his voice slightly and said, "Th- Thank you…. Yuki-san. Thank you… for saving me... It…. It hurts…. Everywhere."_

"_Don't talk Honda-san. I'll carry you back to our house." _**(A/N: Tohru is an orphan and she lives with Yuki's family.)**

"_Yuki-kun, I… didn't realize they were behind me…. I should've been more careful. Next time I should. Sorry for troubling you."_

"_It's okay Honda-san. I forgive you. I'll always be there for you."_

"_Thank you. I will be there for you too."_

"_I missed piano practice, but, I wouldn't miss being by your side and protecting you for anything else."_

"_Mm…. Yuki-kun, there's a piano over there. Sorry to trouble you, but can you play a song for me before we go home?"_

"_Mm. I'm willing to do anything for my best friend."_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Tohru finished playing the end of the song and looked up at Yuki.

"Yuki-kun? Yuki-kunn? Hello? How'd I do?"

"Oh, sorry Miss Honda. I was staring outer space for a while, but you did great. You're learning fast."

"Yeah, I am. Thanks to you! I'm very grateful to have you as my best friend."

"Mm, Hehe."

"We should get going now, it's already 6 and I need to help mom with dinner." **(A/N: She calls Yuki's mom her mom too.)**

"Yeah. Let's go."

* * *

**Okay! All done! Please review! Probably isn't the best intro, but yeah, entertaining, right? j/k, not really. Haha, and if you'd like to add anything to it! I MIGHT add it. Opened for new and different ideas out there! I'll do shout outs for the people who gave me ideas. Lol, Thanks!**


	3. Regular High School Days

**Okay! Chapter 2, complete. Hopefully it's okay. It's like, not the best, but it's just planning the future chapters ahead. I won't be uploading the next chapter anytime soon cause I'm headed off to CAMP! Yay! Lolz, anyways, ENJOY. Favorite, Follow, Review, and if so, message me for any cool ideas you have for this story! Shout outs to peeps who do. Lol xP**

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

The first day of school is over. Yuki and Tohru walk home from school after they get done practicing in the music room.

"Honda-san, do you know why I blocked out the title for the song you're playing?"

"No, you never told me, but I'd like to know! Hehe."

"It's because…."

"Because what, Yuki-kun-san?"

"Because…. This is my song I wrote back in 5th grade."

"Really?! Cool!"

"Yeah..."

"It's my favorite song I'll love forever! But Yuki-kun-san, how come you blocked out the title?"

"Just because…."

"Because what?"

"My own reasons. Don't worry 'bout it."

"Okay then!"

Yuki and Tohru finally made it home.

Yuki said, "Mom, were home!"

Tohru went to her bedroom and set things down on her bed. She changed her clothes and went immediately into the kitchen to help Yuki's mom.

"What are we cooking tonight Mom?"

"Oh, I'm cooking oniguri and some fresh seafood."

"Oniguri?!"

"Yep."

"Ahh! It's My Favorite! Thank you, thank you! I'll get started right away Mom! You can start on the seafood."

"Haha, I knew you'd like oniguri tonight."

"Mm!"

Tohru and Yuki's mom finished dinner and set up the table.

Tohru shouted, "Yuki-kun-san, Kyo-kun, come eat dinner!" **(A/N: Yep, Kyo lives with Yuki them.)**

Yuki and Kyo said, "Okay, I'll be there in a sec!"

The happy family sat down and ate dinner together. After dinner, Tohru washed the dishes and joined Kyo and Yuki to watch some T.V.

"Tohru, it's already so late, why don't you go to bed." Yuki said.

"It's okay, I'm already done with chores and everything, mind as well sit with you guys and watch some T.V," Tohru replied.

"HEY! Will you two quit talking!? I'm trying to watch some T.V here!"

"Kyo. At least be more considerate that Tohru is actually helping you live."

"Shut up you damn Yuki!"

"Hn."

"Uhhh, guys? I am a bit tired, so I'm gonna head off to bed." Tohru interrupted.

"Okay, whatever." Kyo said.

"Wait, Honda-san. I'm headed off to bed too, someone here just ruined T.V."

Yuki and Tohru went upstairs. Tohru went to the bathroom to wash up and get ready for bed, while Yuki was in his room waiting until Tohru was finished. Yuki

was doing some research online about Tohru's parents' car accident. He had always wanted to help Tohru find out the truth. When Tohru's parent's died, he saw

how much Tohru was hurt and he wanted to help her out. No one would tell her anything because she thought she was too young and dumb to understand.

"Yuki-kun, I'm done."

"Okay, hold up."

Yuki hid the tabs incase Tohru might wander around in his room.

"Miss Honda, you're welcome to look at my notes for upcoming homework assignments."

"Whoa, you already got the upcoming homework assignments done?"

"Yeah, I know right. First day of school and I'm finished with the homework already."

"Well, okay, sure. Thank you, Yuki-kun."

"No problem Honda-san."

Yuki went into the bathroom, while Tohru just sat down in Yuki's room looking at the notes he took for the homework assignments.

Tohru thought to herself, "_What was Yuki doing on the laptop? Homework? Hrmm, probably._"

Yuki finished and came into his room.

"Hey, find anything confusing."

"Uh… No… Well, sorta, but I'll figure it out. Haha, well, I'm headed off to bed. Night, cya tomorrow morning."

"Yep!"

Time went by and soon enough, Yuki and Tohru were already in 12th grade.

"Yuki-kun, it's already half of the year. I feel old."

"Haha, Honda-san, you're funny. Don't worry though, soon enough, we'll go to college and get jobs and have our own family."

"Yeah."

"Hey, you never told me what career you wanted."

"Oh yeah, huh. Well, I want to a wedding planner."

"A wedding planner?"

"Yeah!"

"How come Honda-san?"

"Because, I'll make happy couples in love, gladly be married to each other for the rest of their lives."

"Ahh, I see."

"Well, Yuki-kun, what career do you want?"

"Hrmm, I dunno. Probably a lawyer or anything to my liking."

"Well, Yuki-kun. You can be whatever you want, as long as you love doing your job."

* * *

**Probably BORING, but setting up the chapters ahead. Please review! Next chapter coming out: Monday, August 12th, 2012,  
HEADSUP: Next chapter will be a cliff-hanger! Hahaha x))**


	4. The New Student

**Heyy! Back from camp! Whew, it was alright. Didn't go as expected, but still had fun. Haha, well, here's the new chapter! Hopefully, it's AWESOMELY DRAMATIC! Hahaha. x)) ENOJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

It's half of the school year for Yuki and Tohru. Yuki is student council president and has to stay afterschool. Tohru usually waits for Yuki to come out the front door of the school. It's their last year of high school and they're FINALLY in the same classes together, all of them.

"Hey, Honda-san, we should get to class soon."

"Yeah, we should. C'mon Yuki-kun!"

"Kay, hold up! I gotta put these piano sheets inside my bag."

"Hurry up, slow poke!"

"Coming!"

Yuki ran as fast as he could to catch up to Tohru. He finally caught up to Tohru.

"Ah! Yuki-kun, you scared me!"

"Oh, sorry Honda-san."

"It's okay. You caught up though. Gosh, you're fast!"

"Yeah, I know. All due to practice."

"Haha, yeah. Well, let's get to class."

Yuki and Tohru entered homeroom together. The kids in the corner were whispering something about Yuki and Tohru, but the two didn't care what they were talking about. Yuki and Tohru made it to class just in time. The Sensei came in and said, "Okay, class. Take a seat. I have very important news to tell..."

Kyo came in and interrupted, "Sorry Sensei, I was having 'important' business to take care of."

"Haha, nice going Kyo!" one of the kids in the back said.

"Who was it?" asked one of the girls.

The Sensei interrupted, "Everyone, SILENCE!"

The room went silent, and everyone looked at Sensei like nobody's business. Everyone was wondering what was going to happen next.

"Kyo, take a seat," Sensei said.

Kyo, apparently sat to the empty seat next to Tohru.

"Hey Tohru-chan."

Tohru just waved 'hi' because she didn't wanna get into any serious trouble.

Sensei carried on and said, "Okay class, now, back to what I was saying… I have some very important news to tell you guys. We have a new student today. Her name is…. Kuragi Machi. Everyone, please welcome her."

Machi walked in and said, "Thank you everyone, I am glad to be here today. I want to get to know everyone here and have fun."

Machi was looking directly at Yuki. Yuki looked at Machi somewhat a bit weird. Tohru was looking at Yuki…  
**TOHRU'S FLASHBACK: Back in 3****rd**** Grade**

"_Hey! Tohru, where's your little 'boyfriend', Yuki? Huh!?"_

"_He's not my boyfriend!"_

"_Yeahh, sureee… Looks like it!"_

"_Machi! Don't make fun of me!"_

"_Why? Is your little 'boyfriend' gonna come and protect you?"_

_Tohru looked away and wasn't sure where Yuki was, either, piano practice, which was 2 hours away, or Soccer practice, which was only 10 minutes away from school._

"_Hn, doesn't look like he's coming at all, is he?"_

"…_. I…. dun… no…"_

"_What was that?"_

"… _I DON'T KNOW!"_

"_Ha, thought so. Well, since he's not around, it's time to play with you. Girls, tie her up!"_

_Machi's little 'crew' pushed her to a pole, put her arms behind her and tied them around the pole. They tied her feet so that she wouldn't be able to kick anything. They wrapped cloth around her mouth and tied it to the pole as well._

"_Okay girls, that should be good."_

_Tohru was staying strong and trying not to cry in front of Machi._

"_Hey girls, you guys see any 'Yuki' around?"_

_All the girls said, "Nope!"_

"_Good…. Now, Tohru… What should we do first? Oh, I know, what about…. Your hair? What should we do, cut it? Tear it? Hrmmm, dunno, girls?"_

"_Cut it! Cut it! Cut it!"_

"_Okay… Let's CUT it!"_

_Tohru had kept her hair long ever since her parents died to remember the last time her mom and dad took her to a salon._

"_MMM! (Noo!)"_

_Machi took out her scissors from her backpack and slowly cut her hair. Tohru started to tear up and then Machi said, "Awwww, little Tohru's started to cry." Machi's little crew giggled._

"_Hey girls, get out your camera and take pictures, record her, do whatever."_

"_Okay." The three of them said._

_Yuki was coming back to pick up Tohru and walk home together._

_He was walking the alley when he saw what looked like Tohru that was tied up in the park.  
"Is that…. Honda-san? What are they doing?"_

_Yuki silently got a closer look to see what the situation was.  
"That's Honda-san! I'm so stupid! Who the heck is that girl? I have to go save Honda-san!"_

_Tohru was crying and Machi had already cut her hair and the other three girls were taking pictures and recording Tohru cry._

"_HONDA-SAN!"_

"_MM-MM-MM! (Yuki-kun!)"_

_Machi yelled, "Girls! Cut it out!"_

"_But you-"_

"_I said cut it out!"_

_Yuki came inside the park and took the cameras away from the three girls. He destroyed all of the memory and footage that they got of Tohru. He untied Tohru and helped her up._

"_You… you…. Monsters…. Go. Away…. NOW!"_

_Machi and her crew ran away from the park. Yuki held Tohru close and tried to cool off her rope burns. Tohru was sobbing so much she couldn't feel the rope burns._

"_It's okay Honda-san. I'm here now. Don't worry. I will never leave your side. I will stay by your side. I am the only person who will protect you and be your best friend for the rest of your life. Don't cry. Let's go home."_

**END FLASHBACK:**

"Class, Kuragi-san needs someone to help her around the school. Is anyone volunteering to help her?"

Someone shouted out, "HEY! Why won't our student council president help her around the school?"

"Sohma-san? Would you like to help Kuragi-san around the school?"

"Uhh… I don't really care." **(A/N: Yuki didn't get her name back in the 3****rd**** grade, so he doesn't know, but Tohru does, cause Machi was her 'classmate' and OH SNAPS!)**

"Okay then. Kuragi-san, Sohma-san here will help you with your classes."

The bell rang for the next class.

Tohru asked, "Hey, Yuki-kun, we're going to class together, right?"

"Sorry Honda-san, I have this 'business' to take care of. Gotta take Kuragi-san a tour around the school. I'll be there in time, I promise."

"Okay."

Time passed and it was already lunch. Tohru packed her own bento and went outside to eat at the same picnic table. This time, Yuki didn't follow her like he did last time.

"Yuki might be here later, dunno. Oh wells."

Apparently, Yuki was with Machi helping her get to know the school more. They were the last ones to grab lunch. Yuki looked around for Tohru. Tohru finished her bento and climbed the sakura tree, just for fun.

It was the last class of the day, HP Science. Yuki and Tohru took the same classes. Again, Machi was in the same class. She made an excuse to sit next to Yuki. Tohru sat next to Kyo. She had an uncomfortable feeling about Kyo.

"Hey Tohru."

Tohru just smiled and looked away.

In the middle of the class, they were in the middle of an experiment. Tohru was disposing a chemical away, when Machi 'accidentally' fell and pushed Tohru.

"Ahh!"

The chemical got all over Tohru's arm and it started burning her slowly.

"HONDA-SAN!" Yuki yelled.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

**All done! Left you off with a cliff hanger! Hahaha, OHH SNAP, Yuki FINALLY noticed Tohru! Gosh, he's SO SLOW. Tsk, Lmao. And Like, Machi's a total B****! Anyways, Please Review. Thanks! Next Chapter Coming Soon!**


	5. Saved Again

**Hey! Hopefully that cliff hanger got you thinking, "OMG! What's gonna happen?!" Lmfao, well, anyways, this chapter is up. Haha, hopefully you enjoy it. It's gonna get INTENSE later in the chapters! Hahaha. x)) Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Previously:**_

_It was the last class of the day, HP Science. Yuki and Tohru took the same classes. Again, Machi was in the same class. She made an excuse to sit next to Yuki. Tohru sat next to Kyo. She had an uncomfortable feeling about Kyo._

_"Hey Tohru."_

_Tohru just smiled and looked away._

_In the middle of the class, they were in the middle of an experiment. Tohru was disposing a chemical away, when Machi 'accidentally' fell and pushed Tohru._

_"Ahh!"_

_The chemical got all over Tohru's arm and it started burning her slowly._

_"HONDA-SAN!" Yuki yelled._

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

Yuki stopped what he was doing and rushed over to Tohru. He pushed Machi out of the way to see what happened.

"Honda-san! Are you okay?!"

"I… It… hurts… Yuki-kun."

"Shh, don't say anything, I'll be back quickly. Sit here."

Yuki ran back to the class to get Sensei.

Machi was still there, and then she looked at Yuki, then at Tohru and said, "Ha, how does it feel Tohru?"

Tohru looked at Machi and said, "How? How did you… find me?"

"Hmm…. A little birdie told me."

Tohru was crying out the pain from the chemical burn. Machi looked around to see if Yuki was coming back, he didn't come back yet.

"Told ya, I'll get you sooner or later. Well, cya later… maybe… HAHAHAHA!"

Yuki and Sensei came out of the classroom and rushed over to Tohru.

Machi said, "Don't worry guys, I tried to ease her pain while you guys were away."

"Thanks Kuragi-san," both Yuki and Sensei said.

Yuki saw Tohru crying and covering her arm.

"Honda-san! It's gonna be okay now. Sensei's calling the ambulance right now, so everything will be okay. I'll be by your side. I'm sorry I was busy and left you alone again."

"It's… okay… I… forgive you…"

Tohru closed her eyes and the ambulance came.

"Honda-san! Honda-sannn!"

Few hours later, Tohru woke up and found herself in a hospital bed.

"Where…. Am I?"

"Huh? Honda-san, you're awake! You're in the hospital. You had a chemical burn on your hand. Remember?"

"Oh, yeah. I remember."

"Does your arm hurt anywhere."

"Uh… not right now, no."

"Kay, good. I'll be back. I'll go tell the doctor you're awake."

"Wait, Yuki-kun, I have something to tell you…"

"What is it?"

"Umm…. Thanks for taking care of me." **(A/N: She was gonna tell Yuki about Machi.)**

"Don't mention it Honda-san. I will always take care of you."

"Thank you, Yuki-kun."

Yuki looked at Tohru with his generous smile and went out to get the doctor.

"_Why? Yuki always saves me from trouble. It feels like 'Death' is trying to get me, but then, there's Yuki, always there to save me. Why? Out of ALL people, it has to be __**Yuki**__. My parents are gone, and everyone keeps bullying me. Why should I care anymore? The only one who's left is Yuki. He cares so much, why? He's my best friend, the ONLY one I have left. Does he…. No. He wouldn't. He wouldn't love me, would he"_

**MEANWHILE:**

Yuki was walking down the hallway and was thinking, _"Honda-san always gets into some serious business. Why? Why does it ALWAYS have to be her? Even though she has no parents, why? Why does everyone make fun of her? She's just the same as everyone else. I… MUST find out what happened to Honda-san's parents. But, this feeling, I get… I don't know what it is, but… it's something about Tohru that just makes me… UGH, forget it, I have to find the doctor."_

__**BACK IN THE ROOM:**

Yuki and the doctor got back when Tohru was just unwrapping her bandage from her arm.

"Honda-san!"

"Oh, umm… it was hurting. Sorry."

"Don't worry, at least you're still okay and awake."

"Yeah, I am, huh, Yuki-kun."

"Doctor, what's her condition right now?"

"Well, it looks like, you, Miss Honda-san, will be perfectly fine. Sohma-san, don't worry. She'll be okay, as long as she doesn't go anywhere near heat or doesn't get injured."

"Alright doctor, thanks."

"Mm, no problem."

"Doctor, when will Miss Honda be discharged?"

"Tonight. You can take her home once the papers are finished."

"Mm."

The doctor left the room. Tohru was looking out the window and just thinking. Yuki was waiting impatiently for the doctor to come in.

"Yuki-kun?"

"Mm?"

"Does that mean I can't cook anytime soon?"

"Yeah, why ask?"

"I was going to cook your favorite dish."

"Oh, it's okay. You don't have to cook it right now. Let's just wait until you're completely healed first, kay?"

"Mm… But… It means that… I can't climb the sakura tree either, right?"

"Huh? You climbed a sakura tree?"

"Yeah…"

"When!? Why?!"

"During lunch, and just because… I was waiting, for you to come out, but you never did."

Yuki looked away and felt guilt all throughout his body, then he looked back at Tohru.

"I… I'm sorry."

"What were you and Machi doing? Exactly…"

"I was showing Machi around the school."

"It doesn't take THAT long, does it?"

"No, but we were talking to the teachers, so it kinda did."

"Oh, okay... Hey, whatever happened to piano practice?"

"I dunno. Maybe we were both so busy afterschool that we forgot."

"Haha, yeah. Are you free tomorrow afterschool?"

"Unfortunately, no. I have student council meetings tomorrow."

"Oh, I'll wait for you to finish, then we can head off to the music room."

"Sorry Honda-san, but I can't. The day after tomorrow we can play, for sure. But don't wait for me tomorrow, it's gonna be dark when I'm done with the meetings, so go on out first without me."

"Okay. I'll be waiting in the Music room the day after tomorrow. Thank you for taking your time for me."

"Mm."

That night, Tohru and Yuki walked home together. When they got home, there was a girl waving 'bye' to Kyo. Both Yuki and Tohru, had never seen that girl with Kyo before, so they both guessed he probably did 'that' to her. Yuki looked in disgrace and disgust of what his cousin became. Tohru looked scared of Kyo because her bedroom was across his bedroom.

"What happened to _her_? She left me doing the stupid experiment all by myself."

"You wouldn't care even if I told you."

"Ha, you're probably right. It wasn't anything too serious anyways. It wasn't like she was gonna die or anything."

"Kyo, you baka! She got a chemical burn on her arm! I don't know what has gotten into to you, but just BACK OFF!"

"You damn Yuki! You don't tell me what to do!"

Tohru interrupted their argument and said, "Okay, okay. Enough you two! I wanna go to sleep. I'm a bit dizzy from the hospital."

"Oh, sorry Honda-san. I'll take you to your room. Kyo has some business with his girls he has in his bedroom waiting for him. Don't you Kyo?"

"Shut up Yuki! You don't know my business!"

Yuki took Tohru to her room and made sure she was okay.

"Wait, Honda-san, let me redo your bandage on your arm."

"Oh, okay, uh… sure. Thanks."

Yuki redid Tohru's bandage and Tohru looked at Yuki.

Tohru said, "Yuki, why do you always help me?"

"Because, I want to, and I'm the only person you have left in the world. I will be there for you the rest of your life and I promised you I will protect you."

"I know, but still. I always get hurt somehow, and you always show up."

"Yeah, maybe God is telling me that I'm your savoir, huh?"

"Haha, yeah, probably."

"Alright, get some sleep. You'll need it for school tomorrow."

"Mm, good night Yuki-kun."

"You too, Honda-san."

* * *

**Alright, next chapter will be DRAMATIC! Yuki's "Black Side" will come out soon, which will be EPIC! Haha, hopefully you enjoyed this chapter. Please review! Also, make it one of your "Favorites" cause it's gonna be GOOD! And if you already did, then, YOU ARE AWESOME! **


	6. Where Are You When I Need You?

**Alright! This chapter is finished! Sorry to update so late, anyways, I've been thinking about how this story is going, and it's like, VERY SLOW, so I'll try to speed up the pace a bit. Anyways, ENJOY! x)**

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

"Honda-san! Are you ready?"

"Almost! Wait up Yuki-kun!"

"Okay, hurry up and come down for breakfast!"

"Ah, I'm done. I'm coming! What's for breakfast?"

"Just eggs and bacon. Haha."

"Thank you Yuki-kun!"

"Mm."

Tohru came downstairs to eat her breakfast. Her smile was so bright that even Yuki started smiling. Tohru finished her breakfast and headed off to school with Yuki.

"Hey, Yuki…"

"What is it Honda-san?"

"Ummm, it might be awkward to say this in front of you…. But…. What do you think about Kuragi-san?"

"Oh. Haha, Kuragi-san…. Hrmmm… I think she's nice to everyone. She treated you well when you were covering your arm from the chemical burn."

Tohru looked down at her bandage wrapped around her arm and then looked back up at Yuki.

"Yuki-kun…"

"Hmm?"

"Uhh, never mind. I'll tell you later."

"Okay then."

Tohru and Yuki got to school and headed off to Advisory together.

One kid in the corner shouted, "Hey! Look! It's the couple! Whaddup Sohma-san and Honda-san?!"

"Did you guys hold hands? Aweee, cute!" one girl said from another corner.

Yuki looked pissed off when they said that, but Tohru looked away and ran out of the classroom. Yuki ran out to get Tohru and then the kids in the back of the

room said, "Awe, look! Sohma-san is gonna go get Honda-san to come back!"

Yuki glared at them, then he went to go find Tohru.

"Ah, there you are Honda-san! What are you doing up in the sakura tree?"

"Nothing… I'm just gonna skip school today…"

"Really?"

"Mm."

"No, you can't do that! You promised your mom and dad that you'll graduate!"

"Don't bring my dead parents into this… Those kids probably know now."

"What do you want to do?"

"Move…. Back… So Uotani-san and Hajima-san won't forget me."

There were a few seconds of silence, until someone came and shouted,

"HEY! WHOSE TALKING ABOUT MOVING BACK?!"

Tohru looked to her side and saw the two most amazing people ever.

"Uo-chan! Hajima-chan! I've missed you guys! It's been so long! How'd you find me?"

Arisa was doing most of the talking while Hajima was standing there probably sensing no waves of trouble.

"Hahaha, Tohru-chan, we'll ALWAYS be with you."

"Hehe. Yep! You will."

"Haha, Tohru-chan, you're just the same back in 5th Grade."

"Haha! You guys are too! Thank you guys sooo much!"

"Mm, no problem. We'd figure you miss us."

"Yeah, shouldn't you guys be going back by now?"

"Huh? No, we're staying here."

"NO… WAY! You guys transferred into this school? Ahh! Thank you, thank you!"

"Haha, no problem Tohru-chan, we'll be right by your side no matter what."

Yuki came in and interrupted, "Uh, kay, we should be getting back to class Honda-san, and Uotani-san, Hajima-san, which advisory are you guys in, I'll take you

there."

"Sohma-san, don't worry, we're in ALL the same classes as Tohru-chan."

Yuki was just in total surprise shock. He got a hold of himself and then put on his poker face and showed them to homeroom.

"Hey look, it's the new kids." A jock in the back said.

Hajima stared them down and all the kids huddled in a corner.

"Okay, okay. Don't go near them, they're creepy." The kids whispered.

Time passed by and it was the end of the day already.

"Hey, Tohru-chan, it was fun today, wasn't it?"

"Hehe, yeah. Totally Uo-chan!"

"Alright, Saki and I will be heading home. Walk home safe, kay Tohru-chan?"

"Mm!"

Tohru searched for any signs of Yuki, no signs of him. Tohru headed out to the park across the school and sat on the swing set.

* * *

**MEANWHILE:**

Yuki was in homeroom studying for upcoming assignments that he had to do. Then, he headed off to the Student Council Meeting Room, just when something

caught his attention from the window. He saw a girl, on the swing sets. _"Wait… is that… Honda-san? She's been waiting for me… all this time? AH CRAP! How_

could I forget!? She'll have to walk home without me today. It's already getting late and she hasn't studied for anything yet! Gosh, I'm such a jerk for making

her wait!"

* * *

Yuki rushed out to the playground and searched for Tohru.

"Honda-san?"

Yuki looked around the park.

"Honda-san!"

"Yeah?"

Yuki turned around and saw Tohru sitting on the slide.

"Oh, there you are. You had me worried for a second."

"Sorry Yuki-kun. I was waiting for you so we could walk home together."

"I'm very sorry Miss Honda, but I have a Student Council Meeting today. Tomorrow we can walk home though."

"Oh, it's okay. I understand. Well then… I'm off! Cya at home Yuki-kun!"

Yuki felt sadness inside his heart. He wanted to walk home with Tohru, but all this school stuff got in the way from being by Tohru's side. Tohru got her stuff and

walked out of the park, she waved 'bye' to Yuki and then headed her way home. Yuki went back inside and headed toward the Student Council Boardroom.

When Tohru got home, she said, "I'm home!" She heard no reply.

"Mom? Where are you?"

There was no reply again. A few minutes later someone replied, "She's not home…"

She turned around only to find it someone's voice she had already heard. It was… Kyo.

Kyo then said, "It looks like it's just me… and you, huh?"

Tohru stepped backwards fearing Kyo would do something to her.

"Are you scared, Honda-san?"

Tohru looked away and didn't say anything. Kyo pushed her face to look at his.

"Tell me, where is Yuki to come and save you now?"

"What… do you… mean?"

"I was planning this all along. Waiting, and waiting… Just for the right moment. Aunt isn't home, she's out for the night shift. And your little Yuki isn't here, he's

out for his Student Council meeting… So, that leave 'us' home alone."

"No! You wouldn't!"

"Ha, looks like I am."

In a flash, Kyo grabbed Tohru's arm and pulled her upstairs.

"No! Don't! What have I done to you?!"

**KYO'S FLASHBACK:**

"_Will you wait for me?" a brown-headed girl said._

"_I… don't… know." Kyo answered._

"_What!? Why?"_

"_Because… we're still too young."_

"_But, I TRULY LOVE YOU!"_

"_You wouldn't know. We're still so young."_

"_It's never too young to love."_

"_I can't… Uhh, I have to go."_

"_No! Don't! What have I done to you for you to be like this?"_

"_Nothing, it's me, not you."_

"_Liar! It's me, I know it! You're SOOO MEAN! I HATE YOU KYO!"_

**END FLASHBACK**

Kyo looked at Tohru's crying face, and said, "Shut up will ya?! This is for your own good. Everyone hates you!"

"Ha, you have it all wrong… Not everyone hates me… Yuki… He… still…. Cares.."

That's when Kyo yanked her and tossed her on his bed. He locked his door and looked at Tohru.

"You're welcome Honda-san."

Tohru's fear of Kyo had just grown so much that she couldn't take it anymore and she tried scooting over to the corner of his bed. **(A/N: His bed is apparently**

in the corner of his room.)

"No! Don't!"

"It's okay… It won't hurt…"

"Noooo! Don't come near me, anymore!"

"Why shouldn't I?"

"Because… because… I…"

"You will what? Tell Yuki on me?"

"AHH! Noo! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Tohru covered her ears and looked down to her knees. She didn't want to look at Kyo at all. She just wanted Yuki to be by her side at this very moment, but he

couldn't.

"Don't worry. Yuki will never find out about 'us', alright?"

"No! No! Yuki believes me!"

"He won't, not anymore…"

* * *

**OH SNAPS! Told ya it'll be dramatic! Left you off with a cliff-hanger! Haha, tell me what you think about this chapter. Please review, it's appreciated very much! Next chapter will be up soon! Thanks! **


	7. Confession

**Sorry for the late update, I've been getting ready for school and all. So yeah, here's the chapter! Hope you like it. Also, I'm trying to speed up the pace a bit, so yeah. Lol, ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 6:**

"No! No! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Tohru screamed.

"It won't be THAT bad. I have experience anyways." Kyo said.

"Don't touch me Kyo!"

* * *

**MEANWHILE:**

Yuki was walking home, thinking, _"Wait, Mom isn't home is she? She has late night shift today. I left Tohru all by herself with that STUPID cat! Crap, crap,_

crap! He's gonna do something bad to her! I should've never let her walk home. I'm the worst!"

Yuki ran all the way back home as fast as he could. Yuki felt this pain in his heart for Tohru's sake. _"I'm sorry Honda-san. This is my fault. I forgot mom had_

the late night shift today. I'm so sorry Honda-san. I'm sorry. SORRY! Stay in there. I'm coming for you."

Yuki rushed home, only to find things in the living room a mess. Yuki walked up the stairs silently to eavesdrop on anything he heard. There was a moment of

silence until suddenly he heard…. BANG! Yuki thought, _"Honda-san!"_

* * *

While in Kyo's room, Tohru tried to throw a little clay box that was right beside her.

"Awe, is little Honda-san afraid? Just pretend I'm YUKI."

"No! No! Yuki would never do this to me! Never!"

Yuki had heard all of this, and he couldn't take it anymore. He rushed all the way to Kyo's room, making absolutely no sound. **(A/N: Oh yeahh! Yuki's an**

epic NINJA like that. Haha :DD)

Yuki slowly held the doorknob. He slowly turned it, not making any noise. _"Damn it! It's locked! There's only one way in, and it's busting this door down."_

Yuki took a couple steps back, walked to the door, and just in a flash, he kicked open Kyo's door.

"KYO! STAY AWAY FROM HONDA-SAN!" **(A:N/ Yuki's Black Side! OH SNAPS!)**

"Damn you rat! Ruining my moments."

"WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU HURT HER!? WHAT HAS SHE DONE TO YOU?"

"Everyone hates her, and this is for her own good."

"I DON'T HATE HER! SHE'S JUST LIKE EVERYONE ELSE, WHAT MAKES HER SO DIFFERENT?!"

Kyo was silent and had nothing to say. Yuki calmed down after what he just saw. Tohru looked down and silently cried.

"Leave." Yuki demanded.

"WHAT!? Why?!" Kyo shouted.

"Because… I will… NEVER let you hurt Honda-san again! EVER!" **(A/N: SUPER HERO MOMENT!))**

"You can't force me to leave. NEVER."

Yuki was irritated at this point. He looked at Kyo, and there was a moment of silence.

"Unfortunately, I can force you to leave. Pack your things and go. I never want to see you in my life, even if you're related to me. I will never accept you in my

life after what you tried to do to Tohru-chan. Go to Shishou's house and never come back here." **(A:N/ Hehe, he said "TOHRU-CHAN." *Hint Hint* :3)**

Yuki grabbed Tohru's hand and lead her to his room. Without anything to say, Kyo packed his things and left.

"Tohru-chan, are you okay?"

Tohru didn't say anything.

"Tohru-chan, I promise you, I won't leave you, ever again. Until the day I die, I won't leave you out of my sight."

"Yu-Yuki…kun…. You… called me…. Tohru-chan…."

"That's because, I'm your best friend, right?"

"But… you would still call me… Honda-san…"

"Haha, don't be silly Tohru-chan."

"I... I'm… scared Yuki-kun…"

Yuki kneeled down and lifted Tohru's face to meet his. Tohru looked at him with her genuine eyes and smiled softly. Yuki looked at Tohru and also smiled softly.

"Don't be scared Tohru-chan, I will always be by your side, no matter what situation."

"Thank you, Yuki-kun, but why, why do you always want to stay by my side?"

"Tohru-chan… It's because…."

Yuki looked away. Tohru held his hand that was on her face.

"It's because what Yuki-kun?"

Yuki looked at Tohru's face again and said,

"Just because I realized…. That…. I… LOVE YOU!"

Tohru looked down and took a moment to take it all in. Then she finally said,

"I… love you too Yuki."

Tohru looked back up at Yuki and then…. Yuki kissed her. Tears ran down Tohru's face. Yuki stopped kissing her, stood up, and then hugged her while she was

sitting on his bed.

"It's okay Tohru. I will always be by your side. Remember that. No one can hurt you now. I will take all the bullets that come towards you."

Tohru hugged Yuki back and said,

"I will take all the bullets for you too Yuki. I'll always stay by your side, and no matter what happens, I will always love you."

"Mm."

Yuki stopped hugging Tohru and said,

"Let's go wash up and get some sleep."

"Wait, Yuki… can, I sleep in your room tonight? I'm afraid Kyo might sneak into the house still…"

"Of course you can Tohru, and Kyo won't be back, I promise."

Yuki and Tohru washed up and got ready for bed.

Tohru came in Yuki's room and saw Yuki setting up the bed. Yuki turned around and saw Tohru at his door.

"Oh, hey Tohru. You can sleep on my bed tonight while I sleep on the floor."

"Thank you Yuki. Well, I'm tired, so let's go to sleep."

"Mm."

Yuki turned off the lights after Tohru was all set. Yuki carefully walked in the dark to find his sleeping spot on the floor.

"Good night Tohru."

"Good night Yuki."

A few hours later, Yuki couldn't sleep so, Yuki grabbed his laptop on his desk and was still trying to find out information about Tohru's parents. He looked

through files, websites, and all of the things you can imagine.

"Yuki?"

"Yeah Tohru?"

"I can't sleep…"

"Me either…"

"Can you… sleep right next to me?"

"Mm. Just wait one sec."

Yuki closed his laptop, got up and walked over to his bed. Yuki lied down next to Tohru on his bed. Yuki held Tohru's hand and said,

"Tohru, I'm right here. Now we can go to sleep."

Tohru snuggled with Yuki and together, they both soundly fell asleep together.

* * *

**Okay! All Done! Dramatic and cute, right? Lol, Yuki's AWESOME! Anyways, next chapter will be up soon, and it'll be about them graduating and going to college. Also, PLEASE PLEASE Review. I have NOOOO clue how you guys like the story so far. Well, I'm Off! Cya Soon!**


	8. Reminiscing The Past

**Sorry for the LATE LATE update! School been in the way for a while, so yeah. Anyways, I HAVE been working on this as much as I can because I have other siblings who LOOVVVEEE to hog the laptop. Well, here's chapter 7 for you guys. ENJOY! xP**

* * *

**Chapter 7:**

Yuki and Tohru graduated high school together with honors. They were accepted to the same college, and there, their true journey begins. They've been going to college for a while and are now in their last year of college.

"Tohru! Are you ready? We gotta go!"

"Almost, wait up Yuki-kun!"

Tohru slipped on her shoes and got into Yuki's car. **(A/N: Apparently, Yuki can drive, cause he's awesome like that!)**

"Okay, let's go Yuki."

"Mm."

As they drove to college together, it was dead silent in the car. Yuki broke the silence and said, "How are your classes going?"

"Ummm, they're good. What about you?"

"Exceeding in all of them."

"Wow."

"Yeah, I know. Usual me. Do you need help with any of your courses you're taking?"

"Uhh, no…"

Tohru turned away and looked out the window.

"Tohru-chan, tell me, which class are you having trouble in?"

"It's…. it's… just… umm… Machi's… in… my… major class…"

Yuki stepped on the brake and parked over on the curb.

"And how long have you not told me about this?!"

"For a while, I just wouldn't want to bother you and your studies…"

"Is she bothering you?"

"Don't worry about it Yuki. Do I look like I'm bothered by her?" and Tohru smiled.

"Well, okay. Fine, but if I see any bruises or scars and whatsoever, I WILL, make her leave you alone."

"Thank you Yuki-kun. Now, let's get to school."

Time passed and soon, they were graduating.

"Honda-san, I'll be back for dinner. I just gotta pick up some things at the store real quick."

"Okay! Drive safe Yuki."

"Mm."

Yuki grabbed his car keys and shut the door behind him as he left.

"You guys have grown up so much. Feels like yesterday you guys were in 3rd grade." Yuki's mom interrupted.

"Ah, yes! We have, haven't we? I can't believe time just flew by like that."

"Mhm."

"Ma, I wanna go visit my parents tomorrow… Can you come with me?"

"Of course."

**The Next Day:**

"Tohru, are you ready?"

"Mhm!"

"Alright. Let's go!"

"Mom, where are you guys going?"

"Somewhere."

"Somewhere as in..?"

"Just a place."

"If you don't tell me, I'll just come along then."

"Aha, fine by me."

The three of them got into the car and drove off.

"Tohru." Yuki's mom said.

"…."

"Tohru…"

"Huh?"

"We're here."

"Thank you Ma."

"Mm. Wake Yuki up too."

Tohru shook Yuki. Yuki opened his eyes and look at Tohru.

"Yuki, we're here. Let's go."

"Where are we?"

"At the cemetery."

"Oh. Sorry Tohru, it's been awhile, I've forgotten. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay Yuki. I forgive you, and I know my parents forgive you too."

They smiled at each other. The three of them got out the car and went over to the tombstone.

It started to rain and slowly inside, Tohru's heart began to sink. Tohru kneeled in front of the tombstone and cried silently with the rain.

Yuki and his mom, stood behind Tohru in silence. Yuki turned around and look up and closed his eyes. As he thought when the rain fell on him, _"Please…. Let her future be bright. I want to protect Tohru with all my heart. I want to be by her side for the rest of my life, no matter the hardship. I promise to you, I won't let her out of my sight."_

Tohru stood up, turned around, and hugged Yuki's mom.

"Ma, let's go home. It's getting late."

"Mm."

When they got home, all three of them were so tired that they fell asleep in the living room.

Tohru woke up in the middle of the night and went outside. Hearing the slight footsteps, Yuki woke up and silently followed Tohru. When Yuki got to the door, Tohru had just stood in the rain. Yuki looked away, hoping that she'll come inside.

A second later, Yuki heard a scream, coming from outside.

"_Tohru!"_

"YUKI! HELP ME!"

The sound faded away. Yuki stood for a second and thought, _"Kyo…."_

Yuki grabbed his car keys, ran out the door. Yuki's mom woke up from all the noise that went on.

"Yuki! Where are you going?!"

"Saving Tohru from Kyo."

"Come back in one piece."

"I will. I promise."

Yuki got into his car, and drove off.

"Kyo, you will pay for this…"

* * *

**OoooOo, what's gonna happen next? Stay tuned for more. I WILL try to update sooner. xPP PLEASE PLEASE review! It's gonna be DRAMATICCC! xDD Lmao, thanks for reading.**


	9. Do I Know You?

**Okay! I'm still alive, no worries. Ahaha. Sorry for the super late update, been busy with school. xP It's like 3:30 in the morning when I'm writing this. I just can't sleep. Anyways, ENJOY :)**

* * *

**_Previously:_**

_Yuki grabbed his car keys, ran out the door. Yuki's mom woke up from all the noise that went on._

_"Yuki! Where are you going?!"_

_"Saving Tohru from Kyo."_

_"Come back in one piece."_

_"I will. I promise."_

_Yuki got into his car, and drove off._

_"Kyo, you will pay for this…"_

**Chapter 8:**

Yuki trailed behind Kyo's car.

In Kyo's car, Kyo asked, "How you been... Tohru?"

Tohru shouted, "Lemme go!"

"ANSWER ME!" Kyo shouted.

Tohru stayed silent and then Kyo murmured to himself, "Stupid rat. He gets whatever he wants without even

trying."

Kyo soon saw headlights trailing behind him and said, "There goes your precious Yuki, Tohru."

Torhu turned around and saw two headlights flashing right behind Kyo's car. Kyo soon began to take sharp turns,

drift, and spin his car around. Yuki said to himself, "You gotta do better than that to outdo me, Kyo." Then, Kyo

headed for the mountains with the dangerous turns and cracks in the road. Kyo went full speed ahead. Yuki

followed right behind him, but then, Kyo had lost control of the car right at the sharp turn of the mountain. Yuki

stopped his car immediately and got out of his car.

He shouted, "Tohru! Answer me if you can hear me!"

No reply. He tried again. No reply. Yuki's heart sank and he soon began to sit on the road and cry softly to himself.

He felt that he had lost all hope, nothing to care for in the world anymore. Lost his most precious part of his heart.

He heard a faint voice in the distance saying, "Yuki... I'm over here..." Yuki thought he heard wrong, so he sat still

and waited for that faint voice again. "Yuki... help me..." Yuki heard it and jumped to his feet. He shouted, "Tohru!

Where are you!?"

"Over... here..."

Yuki followed the voice and soon found Tohru in pain. He helped her up.

"You okay Tohru?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little bit of pain, that's all. Hehe."

"Okay, let's go."

"No! We can't just leave Kyo to die here!"

"Why!? He kidnapped you, and he tried to kill you!"

"But still... He's a human being, like us."

Kyo was knocked out. He was bleeding on his arms and his chest. They lay him down on the seats and drove off to

the hospital.

"Errr... Where am I? Am I dead yet?"

"No. Stupid cat. You drove the car so stupid you hurt yourself. Be quiet, we're going to the hospital. Better say

thanks to Tohru, or else you really would've been dead."

"Ahh, thanks, Tohru... Sorry for what happened back there. I went a bit psycho."

"It's okay. You're safe now, so don't worry about it."

They got to the hospital and Kyo was taken to the E.R. Tohru was put in a room to rest. Yuki came in and

accompanied Tohru. The doctor came in and said, "Yuki, may I speak to Tohru-chan, alone?"

"Ah, yes. I'll bring back some lunch from downstairs for us to eat, okay?"

"Mm."

Tohru looked at the doctor and said, "What's my condition doctor?"

"Tohru-chan, you seem to have direct damage to your cranium. Resulting in memory loss soon."

"Is there a way to cure this?"

"I'm afraid not Tohru-chan. Most operations for this type of symptom has failed. I'm afraid you only have a while to live..."

"It's okay doctor. I'll live my life to the fullest in the amount of time I have left. How many more days do I have left?"

"I would say, about... 25 days."

"That's good enough for me. Thank you doctor."

"Mm. I wish you the best luck. And no matter what happens, I'm sure you'll be happy."

The doctor walked out of the room and Yuki walked in.

"I brought lunch. It _might_ not taste as good as your home cooking, but it's still food."

"It's okay. I'm starving anyways. Let's eat."

"Yeah, but what'd the doctor say?"

"Oh, nothing much really. He said I'll be fine. All I need is rest and I'm ready to go."

"That's good. I'm glad you're okay."

"Yeah. Me too."

After they ate lunch, they went to go visit Kyo in the other room where he was alone.

"Ugh! What are _you_ two doing here?" Kyo complained.

"Just came by to make sure you're okay." Tohru said.

"Who else would want to visit you?" Yuki said.

"Shut up rat!" Kyo replied.

"Are you okay now, Kyo?" Tohru asked.

"Yeah, I'm _fine._ See? Just small bruises and cuts." Kyo boasted.

"Psh, _sure_ you are." Yuki sarcastically said.

"Whatever."

A few days later, Yuki and Tohru went back to college. Kyo went back to his place and things were settled between

Yuki and Kyo.

"Sensei! Can I take a break for a minute? My head hurts..." Tohru asked.

"Yeah sure, just come back quick. Your team will be waiting for you."

"Kay. Thanks Sensei."

Tohru walked out of the room and sat next to the door.

"Ughh... This pain... in my head... it can't be..." Tohru murmured.

The day was over and Tohru and Yuki went home. They ate dinner and washed up for bed.

"The same pain from earlier today... what the heck?" Tohru whispered to herself.

Tohru closed her eyes and went to sleep.

*SNAP* *SNAP* **(A/N: The *SNAP* is when one of her memory fragments are** **lost.)**

The next day, Tohru woke up and realized it was time for school. She got out of bed and asked, "Do I know you?"

"Of course you do! I'm Yuki, you're boyfriend..."

"Are. You. Sure? I don't remember having one at all."

"Oh, aha, we've probably just haven't held hands or went out on a date in a while probably, that's why."

"No... You're lying..."

* * *

**Well, that's it! Ahaha, I hoped you enjoyed. Ugh, struggled while making this. Lol. It's like, almost 4 a.m now. Latest chapter so far. Please review, it's appreciated a lot. Shoutouts to whoever reviews this chapter in the upcoming chapter. I'll update more when I have time. Kay, thank you very much! Cya next time. :D**


	10. Slowly Disappearing

**Hey guys! Oh gosh, I'm so sorry. I haven't been updating frequently. School's been in the way, and I didn't know what to write next, lol! But, I finally got it! Whoot whoot! xD And, I can't sleep anyways. Hmmm, I think when I can't sleep, I usually end up coming up with some awesome and dramatic scene. So, tonight, I decided to write about one, because I'm those people who sit in the corner daydreaming I was in a drama... NOT. No, I'm not those type of people. Sorry for this long message.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits' Basket or it's characters, only this awesome story line, and so on. blah blah. Let's start**

* * *

**Chapter 9:**

Previously:

_The next day, Tohru woke up and realized it was time for school. She got out of bed and asked, "Do I know you?"_

_"Of course you do! I'm Yuki, you're boyfriend..."_

_"Are. You. Sure? I don't remember having one at all."_

_"Oh, aha, we've probably just haven't held hands or went out on a date in a while probably, that's why."_

_"No... You're lying..."_

Yuki went right up next to Tohru and said, "I'd never lie to you."

Tohru answered, "I... I... I don't even know you! Go away!"

Tohru pushed Yuki with all her might while she was on the bed and cried, "Someone! Help! This man won't leave me alone!"

Hatori ran up stairs as soon as he heard Tohru scream. He saw the situation and dragged Yuki out of her room. Yuki screamed, "Tohru! Please remember!"

As soon as the doors closed, Tohru cried softly, thinking to herself, _"What's the relationship between me and that weird guy? Where am I anyways? I must go back home, to my tent, where mom is."_

__While this happened, Hatori and Yuki were down stairs in the living room.

"Yuki, let me explain to you what happened to Tohru."

"What happened to her, Hatori!?"

"First, you need to calm down, then I will tell you."

Yuki took a couple of deep breaths, then said, "Alright, tell me now. I'm calm."

"As you saw, Tohru didn't know who you were. She's lost her memories after the incident."

"Are you kidding me?! How'd that happen?"

"To be frank with you, I don't know how it happened, but all I know is that her condition in regaining her memories is unsure. I'm afraid that if she remembers, it'll be too much for her to handle, and she'll probably be frightened and won't be able to live normally, like before."

"Er... uh... I... don't know what to say anymore."

"It's fine Yuki, take your time. This is gonna sting for a bit, but you will also have to forget if you possibly can."

"No, I don't want to forget, especially the love of my life, I can't. She's forever inside my heart."

"I'm sorry Yuki, but I'm afraid that she'll have to live a new life, without you."

"I... I..." Yuki paused, there was a long moment of silence, and then he finally said, "I... I'm ready for that to happen." But truly, inside his heart, he was screaming, _"Tohru! I love you so much! I can't let you go! Please, you have to remember me, do you know how much it hurts me? Do you know that you'll always be inside my heart no matter what? Yeah, because that's how much you mean to me. I don't want to leave you, but, I guess that it'll only help you live your life without me. I'm sorry, but, if letting you go is the best thing for you, then I'm willing to take that risk. I love you. Please don't hate me for this."_

"Good choice, we'll start as soon as I'm done telling her. Pack up her things when I'm talking to her down here."

"Yes, Hatori."

Hatori went into Tohru's room, with Yuki following behind, only to find her softly crying. Yuki's heart broke, but he stayed calm and with all his strength, stayed out of this situation. Hatori came over to Tohru and said, "It's okay Tohru. No need to cry. You'll be okay."

"Th- Thank you, doctor," she smiled at Hatori, "Can you tell me why I'm here, and what exactly happened to me?"

"Yes, I will, but you have to come with me for a bit, so that you don't feel isolated in this room, okay?"

"Yes, but, can _he_ not follow you to wherever we're going?"

"He isn't coming along, don't worry."

Hatori put out his hand towards Tohru, and Tohru grabbed it. They walked out the door. As they were walking out the door, Tohru's hair slightly brushed against Yuki's face. _"Her hair... I'll never get to touch it once more after this... Tohru, please don't go."_

Yuki closed the door behind him and soon started packing up her things. Slowly, he started with her clothes, only to find that she still had her high school uniform. He chuckled, and thought of all the things that they have been through over the years. Then, he walked over to her desk, and packed up all her things on and in the desk. He saw the picture of Tohru's mom, Kyoko, and smiled. He closed his eyes, and said softly, "Please Kyoko-san, take care of Tohru like you always have when I'm not around any longer." He decided to pack that last since it was the most precious thing to Tohru. He went over to her bed, to tidy it up. He grabbed the pillow and blanket and pulled it off the bed. He pushed the bed mattress to where it should usually be, somehow, it shifted a couple inches over to the left side. As he pushed the mattress back to its original place, letters fell from the corner of the bed in between the mattresses onto the floor. He found most of them that said, _"To Sohma Yuki"_ He took them off the floor and then found a small envelope that was labeled, _"My thoughts that I cannot tell anyone else"_ He also took that off the floor and put all those letters in his pockets. He went back to tidy the bed. As soon as he was finished, he looked around the room, and almost forgot to pack up the photo of Tohru's mom. He grabbed it and wrapped it carefully.

Yuki looked around the room one more time and thought, _"I wished this wasn't the last..._" And walked out the room with Tohru's packed bag. He walked out the room, to hear Hatori's soft voice say, "I hope for the best, and I hope that you will be happy in the future. Your stuff in your room will be down soon. Take care." Yuki's heart beat faster and hurriedly went downstairs with the bag and into the living room.

"Oh, here you are Yuki." Hatori said.

"Yeah. Sorry, I was late."

"Actually, you're just on time."

"Oh, uhh... I guess."

"Honda-san, here's your bag. Take care, alright?"

"Yep. Will do, thank you for everything."

Tohru walked out the door, and walked slowly towards the road. Yuki looked at Hatori and said, "Are you crazy?! She could get lost so easily out there! We have to go help her!" Hatori stayed calm and then said, "Yuki, I gave her a map of where to go. Don't worry, she's staying with Uo-chan for the time being until she remembers that much for a while." Yuki looked back at Tohru and softly mumbled, "Be safe Tohru, for this is not the last time, the last time for anything. Don't hate me when you find your memories and the truth. Sorry I wasn't able to help you."

"What was that Yuki?"

"Oh, nothing much, just talking to myself Hatori. Don't mind me."

"Okay then. Take care, I have to go back to the mansion."

"Yes, I will. You too."

"Bye now."

Yuki closed the front door and went up to his room. He opened his door, and plopped onto his bed. He heard wrinkling coming from his pockets and completely forgot about Tohru's hidden letters. He opened the first one, the one with the oldest date on it, January 1st. It read,

_Dear Yuki-kun,_

_Happy New Year's! It's late at night, and I'm afraid you're sleeping, so this would be pointless after I give it to you. Do you know, how much it's killing me inside to write this down because I'm afraid of what you'll say. Right now, I'm thinking that you're going to say, "Oh, thanks Honda-san. Sorry I didn't give you anything." I'm afraid that you wouldn't notice my feelings for you at all. I'm dying inside, trying to tell you how much I'm in love with you. We've been through so much together, you know? And I'm glad that you're the one sticking right next to me. Sincerely, Honda Tohru_

Yuki smiled a bit, and mumbled, "Tohru, I've been knowing..."

He opened the next one, with the date, February 14th.

_Dear Yuki-kun,_

_Happy Valentine's Day! I love you so much! Do you know how embarrassing it is for me to say that in front of your face? Haha, I'd be RED all over my face, like the roses you gave me. Thank you for that. I really love the fragrance of them. They're really beautiful. Have you ever noticed the way I look at you? I don't want to be a friend, I want to be more than that. I want to be yours, and only yours. I can feel it strongly in my heart, that it wants to be with you, for the rest of my life. Right now, I'm kind of scared if you'll reject me, because so many other girls want to be yours too. Please don't hate me! I don't want to ruin our friendship! Sincerely, with all my heart, Honda Tohru_

Yuki laughed at this one, and then thought, _"I'm sorry I had to let go. I love you so much Tohru."_


End file.
